Baby's First Christmas
by theyHAUNTme
Summary: Baby Grissom has a very eventful first Christmas. GSR... Please R


**Baby's First Christmas**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CSI...I didn't even get it for Christmas.

**Summary:** Baby Grissom has a very eventful first Christmas. GSR

**A/N:** Thanks much to my beta, Jordan aka **thjersyjnkx33**. You rock chickie! Hope you guys enjoy this.

* * *

Grissom watched his wife interact with their baby girl, Erika. Sara had baby Erika lifted above her head and is flying the ten month old above her head while making airplane noises. The baby giggled and had the largest grin on her chubby little face. Sara brought her daughter down and set her on her lap. She kissed the baby's head and whispers, "Tomorrow will be your very first Christmas, sweetie. I can't believe it!"

Grissom smiled and wrapped his arm around his wife. He looked at the clock, which read eight forty-five, and said, "Come on Sara...it's way past her bedtime."

Nodding, Sara stood up and walked to the nursery. She quickly put Erika into her sleepwear and rocked her on the rocking chair. The baby's eyelids drooped until they were completely closed and Erika's breathing was soft and consistent. Sara gently lay the baby down in the crib after giving her a soft kiss. Grissom walked in and stood beside his wife and gently stroked his daughter's soft cheek with his index finger. He then kissed his wife's neck and led her to their bedroom. They feel asleep quickly, but were awaken suddenly to their dog barking like crazy.

Their hearts hammered because Hank never barked like that. They quickly ran down the hall as they heard their dog whine loudly in pain. They head their daughter's screech of fear and saw a man dressed in all black running out the front door. Sara bolted after him while Grissom called the police. He ran while talking to the police chief. He saw the man hop into a black van, and the vehicle sped away. Sara tried to keep up with the van, but was obviously unsuccessful. She collapsed on the sidewalk and her husband quickly told the police chief that the man was driving in a black van.

"Mr. Grissom, do you have the license plate number?"

Grissom quickly told him the plate's numbers and where it was heading. After the police chief hung up, Grissom started his truck. He drove up to Sara and she hopped in. He sped away looking for the vehicle that had his daughter. He risked a look at his wife and she had her knees pulled up to her chest, and she had her face in her hands. He gently rubbed her back, and she looked over at him with tears rolling down her cheeks. He wiped them away and said, "We'll get her back Sara."

"Gil, look!" she said, pointing out the window. "It's him!"

Grissom quickly made a left-hand turn, thankful that there were barely any cars on the roads. Grissom called Jim, who was responding as well to the kidnap, and told him that they were following the man. He gave him instructions of where they were going. Jim told him that it looked like he was driving to the middle of nowhere. The Grissoms heard sirens as police cars followed them as well. The man eventually drove to Red Rock Valley and hopped out of the van with little Erika, who was screaming her lungs out. Sara vaulted out of the car even though it hadn't come to a complete halt. Her husband followed and saw the man run up to a cliff. Police officers had their guns out, and Brass had just pulled up and was out of his car, his gun poised at the guy.

The man held Erika over the cliff. It was a sheer drop with rocks at the bottom, and with Erika wriggling he could drop her at any time. Sara was holding onto her husband in a death grip, and he held her against his chest. Sara felt his heart racing against her cheek and she was sure hers was beating as fast as his.

"Please, give us our baby girl back," pleaded Grissom, inching his way towards the man.

"No...you two accused me of killing my wife and kids," said the man, who was obviously either drunk or high, maybe even both. "I loved them...I didn't do it! By killing this bitch, you'll feel the same pain I feel."

"We didn't even convict you yet!" screamed Sara. "But now you're going to jail on a kidnapping charge! Please...just give her back."

The man let go with on hand, and held Erika up by her outfit, scaring the crap out of Grissom and Sara. Erika whined and cried loudly, and reached out for her parents. Sara realized that they weren't going to get anywhere by arguing or screaming at the man. So, she decided to take a chance and tried to comfort the man. She took a baby step forward, hands up in a surrender gesture, and said, "I'm so sorry for your loss. But think about your family...do you think they would want you doing this? Would they want you to drop and innocent baby off of a cliff?"

With each word, Sara was moving closer and closer to the man. She smelt alcohol on his clothes, and prayed her hardest that he would not freak out and drop her baby girl. She took a deep breath and said, "If you would've let us do our jobs, we may have caught their real killer, and you wouldn't have to go to jail...but now you'll have to go to jail because you took our little girl. I know what it's like to lose your family within a matter of seconds. My father died when I was twelve, and my mom went to jail for killing him. My brother sort of just ran away, and my life fell to pieces. But, I sucked it up and went on with my life...my life couldn't get any better. Please, don't drop her...she's my life, other than my husband. _Please!_ Do it for your family...do the right thing."

Sara message seemed to touch the drunken man. He slowly moved Erika so she wasn't dangling off the cliff. He thrust the infant into Sara arms and dropped to his knees, sobbing into his hands. Tears stung Sara's eyes as she hugged her daughter and kissed her over and over again. Grissom rushed up to his family and embraced his wife and baby. He led them away from the sobbing man so the police could arrest him. Tear fell off of Sara's cheeks and landed in her daughter's soft hair. Grissom kissed her temple and led them to the car.

"Sara, shh, it's okay...she's okay," said Grissom, rubbing his wife's back.

"She's so scared," said Sara as her daughter clung tightly to her mother.

Erika was still screaming, and Grissom tried to calm her down. Sara tried to pass the baby to her husband, but Erika clung and looked at her as if she was leaving forever. She also reached a pitch in her scream that made the hairs on everyone's neck stand on end. Sara touched her baby's cheek and said, "Sweetie, I'm right here...I'm not leaving. Look, it's just Daddy...he won't let anything happen to you sweetheart."

"Shh, it's okay Erika," he whispered as he finally pulled her away from Sara. "I'm right here."

Erika seemed to relax in her father's arms, knowing she was safe. She buried her face into her father's shoulder, and grabbed his shirt with her small hands. He stroked her back soothingly, and Erika's screams quieted to whimpers. Grissom kissed his daughter's temple and Erika curled up so she was as close to her daddy as possible. Grissom walked to the car, and tried to get her into the car seat. However, Erika just would not let go of his shirt. When he finally did get her to let go, she screeched and tried to get back into her father's arms. He sighed and asked Sara if she was okay to drive home so he could sit in the back with Erika.

"Go ahead," she said, hopping into the driver's seat.

She drove them home, and Grissom didn't even try to put her into her crib. Instead, they went into the master bedroom, and sat down on the bed. Hank suddenly limped in, and collapsed on the floor beside their bed. Sara got out of bed and squatted down next to the injured dog. She pet his fuzzy head and looked at his leg. It was bloody, and she felt it. Hank didn't bark, whimper, or flinch away, so she just assumed it was bruised. She made a mental note to take him to the vet tomorrow. She climbed back into bed, and saw their daughter asleep beside Grissom. Sara gently lay down and looked at her husband with tear filled eyes. She looked at the clock, and saw it was nearly four o'clock in the morning.

"I was so scared...how did the man even get into the house?"

"I think he broke in through the window," he answered. "The window in the kitchen was broken, and there was blood on it."

"How did we not hear that?" she asked, the tears falling. "I'm so paranoid about her safety...I wake up if I hear her cough for God's sake. How the hell could I not hear someone shatter the window?"

Grissom took in a deep breath and gently cupped her cheek, wiping away the tears with his thumb. He leaned over their daughter to kiss her gently. He sighed and said, "I really don't know...but she's fine, and we're going to have a wonderful Christmas together as a family."

"Well, that was one hell of a first Christmas for her," said Sara, looking at Erika, who was sleeping peacefully.

Grissom smiled and he watched his wife lay back down and relax. Her eyes closed, and she drifted off to sleep. He watched his family and counted his blessings before he too fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**A/N 2:** Please review to tell me if you liked it or hated it. I won't be offended if you send a flame. 


End file.
